1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to entertainment systems that can be mounted in a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly relates to headrest-integrated entertainment systems for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Onboard entertainment systems for transportation vehicles are known in the art. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of traveling in an automobile more enjoyable. For one thing, overhead entertainment systems have often been employed in mass transportations for more effective public broadcasting, while systems that are mounted within a headrest of an automobile have also been developed to provide a higher level of personalized enjoyment. However, known systems and various components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.